RS/Ship Manifest
Ship Archetypes Scow Almost literally the bare necessities. Metal with an engine and an airtight area for the pilot, nothing fancy. Fighter Sleek, fast, expensive, the pride of Corporations. Usually equipped with the latest tech to show off new innovations and maintain dominance. Bomber A heavy fighter designed to carry a payload close into a hostile ship and hit with a large punch, venerable to CWIS fire. Interceptor A fighter made %50 engine %25 weapons and %25 insanity designed to get to it target quickly, turn it into dust then return home just as fast. Combat A fighter designed to fight other fighters and make quick passes at hostile ships. Corvette the bigger brother of the fighter, normally a 5-10 person crew for scouting and recon and light weaponry. Scout Scout corvettes almost have no weapons save CWIS for defence. They are however quipped with advanced sensors for targeting and Intel Lancer Lancer corvettes are designed to get in close to a ship and hit it with a high energy discharge to destroy a component or vital target then flee Combat Most corvettes are of this type, equipped with standard weaponry and sensors. Missile Missile corvettes are equipped with missile banks for anti fighter use. Flak Also designed for anti fighter use. Cruiser The bread and butter of space ships, designed for all purpose use, jack of all trades master of none. Battleships As the name implies ships designed for combat, minimal cargo holds but advanced sensors and weapons different shapes and sizes Seraph Seraph-class Battleships are designed to sit on the outside of a battle and launch their heavy torpedoes at disabled ships and scuttle them. Power Power-Class ships are head on ships with a large weapon, either laser or particle based to puncture armour and kinetic barriers and destroy ships. Cherub Cherub-class Battleships are nothing more than a silo with an engine that deploys missiles at a hostile force. Dominion Dominion-class Battleships are non combat but included in this category because they are designed to repair and refuel warships while deployed. Throne The "cruiser" of warships, equipped with a bit of everything but not suited to any one mission. Archangel Carriers are mobile fighter bases for launching and maintaining fighters and corvettes. Cargo Cargo ships are engines, a big hollow space and crew accommodations. Most are simple but some have special tasks. Gas Gas ships are a skeleton with large spherical tanks designed to have high pressure gas tanks designed to resist the vacuum of space. Hazardous cargo these ships are smaller with large inertial absorbers and separate crew compartments from the cargo itself. Bulk the defaniton of engine with a skin, nothing more than an engine, crew compartments and a large area for cargo. Ship Registry Corporate Vessels Tetragrammaton The XSS Tetragrammaton is the flagship of Exterra Heavy Industries. Corporate heads live in the lap of luxuryaboard one of te larest, fastest, most heavily armed and technologicaly advanc ships in existence. Equipped and continuously upgraded with the newest and most powerful proven technologies, the Tetragrammaton offers unlimited protection and power for all who live aboard her. Independantly Owned Ships Gambler's Ruin The Gambler's Ruin is a refitted Exterra Heavy Industries experimental model Corvette. Stolen from the Darkside Research Station on Luna by Riordan Locksley and later refitted by his allies, the Gambler's Ruin is a force to be reckoned with. Category:Ruined Sol